


The Spaces Between

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma is a good father and husband, Butsuma's terrible naming convention, F/M, Founders Era, Other, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Technically Tajima is implied to be trans here, senju babies, senju itama - Freeform, senju kawarama - Freeform, senju tobirama - Freeform, some gender stereotypes, some historical accurate male/female role expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: She was different from Tajima.Butsuma didn't expect to love again after Tajima turned him down.The time between war, Butsuma gets married.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Canon Wife, Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	The Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Because I love the Butsuma/Wife headcanons, and Butsuma is a good husband and a good father.

She was nothing like Tajima.

Tajima had always been the embodiment of the resentful, dark brooding Uchiha - everything you thought of when you thought _Uchiha_, it was Tajima. 

The only thing she was like Tajima was the fact that she was pale; pale enough that sometimes the vitiligo wasn't quite so obvious. 

He hadn't thought he'd fall for her, when he'd lifted the white veil from her headdress, and she'd reached up to tuck the single white lock that had escaped from her otherwise-dark hair back behind her ear. 

He had known what he was getting into, when he'd agreed to marry her - she was pretty enough, but her connections and talent as a kunoichi, her delicacy jutsu and efficiency in her clan's school of taijutsu had won over the Elders far faster than her looks. And Butsuma.... 

Butsuma had known that when Tajima had turned him down, there would be no marriage of love for him - despite politics, despite the uneasy peace that could have been bought with their hands. 

So they bought an alliance instead, with her offering of the wine to their ancestors and elders.

She laughed where Tajima brooded, and where Tajima was speed and fire, she was careful precision. Her mind was just as sharp as Tajima's, but had a turn of phrase that bought the Elders over to her side when she got involved in the Clan politics. 

When Hashirama was born, she'd laughed at his choice of name. "Is it fair to put the fate of a clan on his little shoulders?" she said, "he can barely hold himself up, let alone be a pillar."

"You really like spaces," she'd said, when Tobirama was born, tucking him against her face, and that was when Butsuma looked at the small pale face of his second born, flushed pink against her cheek, and thought, _Oh. I love her_.

"It fits him," Butsuma protested, because it did - he couldn't help but think that little Tobirama was going to accomplish great things, like his mother. 

For she wasn't just good as a diplomat, but she was an excellent teacher too. One of the things his cousin had warned him about, years and years ago, was about women, and how they would politick within and amongst themselves - and it had been so obvious when he had gone on missions that took him into the Daimyo's courts. 

Many missions had involved playing court ladies off each other, after all, and the easiest assassination was always a poison accompanied with a sweet, vermillion smile. He had thought that Tajima, more a man than a woman, would have avoided all the feminine politicking, all that problems associated with female jealousy. But her? 

It wasn't that she didn't _do_ the usual politicking - but somehow jealousies amongst the servants and the expected women fights never happened. 

She got along well with Butsuma's sisters, and she took Butsuma's neice in, teaching her excellent skills with the naginata.

An excellent teacher, a perfect diplomat, and just as deadly with her words as with her swords. 

How could he not expect great things from their children? 

She only shook her head when he named Kawarama. "That barely has any meaning," She said, patting Kawarama's little almost-blond tuft of hair. "I'm naming the last one." 

"Are you sure that Kawa-chan isn't the last one?" Butsuma said, as she handed little Kawarama to Hashirama who had been clamoring to hold his baby brother. 

"No," she said, firmly, and smiled up at him, her clear amber eyes serious. 

(And maybe... maybe she'd always known. Maybe she had the touch of an oracle's blood in her.) 

Because she breathed _Itama_ to him, after hours of hard, terrible labour. 

Itama, the space of a platform slat, to build dry passage, to build bridges. 

And Itama had been her last child after all.

And it was a sign, in the end, when she died, that the war between Clans started up again. 

This time, there was no diplomat who could bridge this conflict, and between the two great clans, many great houses were crushed. 

But Butsuma was right - for a great pillar could and did eventually grow to stand for years after his own death, and supporting him with many great things... 

Well. 

He was right to expect great things of her children.

**Author's Note:**

> So Perelka_L said: 
> 
> butsuma: Ok you can name last kid just so you won't mock my choices  
wife: ok   
wife: Jugemu Jugemu Gokō-no surikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro Yaburakōji-no burakōji Paipopaipo Paipo-no-shūringan Shūringan-no Gūrindai Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no Chōkyūmei-no Chōsuke   
butsuma:   
butsuma: itama it is
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGM375qYhN0
> 
> * * *
> 
> someone should give her a name ffs.


End file.
